


A New Fantastic Point of View

by amoleofmonsters



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner needs to stop playing Disney music at inappropriate times. Or ever. </p><p>"Prompt: TimKon. 'A Whole New World'. just run with it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Fantastic Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pan2dapan of tumblr.
> 
> The more I thought about this, the more ridiculous it got. Enjoy?

Tim considered himself a very patient man. He didn’t get to be Batman’s sidekick for years for nothing. He was the type to wait in the shadows and prepare for the perfect moment to strike.

But god fucking dammit, if his boyfriend played, “A Whole New World” from Aladdin one more time, Tim was going to commit mass homicide.

Ripping himself from his desk, Tim stomped over to the door and ripped it open, determined to _slaughter_ Conner Kent. “I swear to fucking god, Conner, I am trying to wor-“ _Oh!_

On top of the kitchen table lay a fancy rug and on top of the fancy rug lay a very _very_ naked Conner Kent holding a pair of speakers and looking pretty happy with himself. Tim stared at his naked – very attractive he might add – boyfriend and tried not to squeak when he said, “What are you doing?” That was easier said than done when most of Tim’s blood was traveling south.

Conner climbed off of the table and approached Tim, wrapped his arms around him and flashing him a wide grin. “I figured you needed a break.” 

Normally, Tim would have pushed Conner off and sulked right back to his study to finish his mountain of paperwork for a very impatient Batman, but that was a Tim who wasn’t currently standing in front of a naked Superboy and who’d had sex in the last few days.

So naturally Tim did what any normal human being would do and smashed his mouth against Conner’s. Conner kissed back, strong and passionate. Tim pushed Conner back until they hit the table, Conner climbing up onto it and Tim sliding into his lap. 

“You are far too over dressed, Mr. Drake. Mind if I fix that?” asked Conner coyly, tugging on Tim’s shirt. Tim rolled his eyes but pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it who-knows-where. Within seconds, Tim’s pants and boxers had joined his shirt and Conner was grasping his half hard cock. Tim tried to stifle a moan as Conner slid his hand against his length and ended up attempting to fuck Conner’s hand in the process. Tim pulled Conner down for another kiss, his boyfriend’s mouth warm against his. Conner disconnected the kiss to attach himself to Tim’s neck, kissing and biting as his hand sped up its motions.

“Where’s the lube?” asked Tim, breathing heavily. Conner passed Tim a tube and Tim squeezed the contents onto his hand. Then, he lifted up his hips and slipped a finger into himself, looking up at Conner through his bangs to gage his reaction. To his amusement, Conner was slack-jawed and wide-eyed as he watched Tim, one hand furiously pumping his own dick.

Tim then went to slip another finger in and that’s when the burning started.  


It wasn’t the typical there-are-improperly-lubed-fingers-up-my-ass burn either.

No, this was a red, hot, angry burning and Tim screamed as loud as fucking possible as he pulled his fingers out. He looked down at the bottle in his hand and sure enough, Conner hadn’t actually passed him lube. The bottle read “Bengay Pain Relief”. 

“HOLY FUCKING BALLS I’M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU, CONNER, HOLY SHIT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???” screamed Tim as he ran to the shower, turning on the spray and rubbing himself raw all over, determined to clean off all of the cream. 

Conner stepped into the bathroom, a worried expression on his face. “Oh god, Tim. Shit, I didn’t even look at what I grabbed. I’m an idiot, are you okay?” 

Tim sighed and waved Conner over, the burning sensation having dulled slightly. As Conner leaned into Tim, clearly expecting a kiss, Tim whispered, “You’re not getting sex tonight.”

Conner looked shocked. “Hey, woah! I showed you a whole new world!” 

“For that comment, no sex for the next week.”


End file.
